Μαντώ \Μουσικός
Αδαμαντία Σταματοπούλου Greek singers thumb|300px|[[Μικρόφωνο τραγουδιστή. ]] - Ελληνίδα τραγουδίστρια. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Η Μαντώ (κατά κόσμον Αδαμαντία Σταματοπούλου) είναι Ελληνίδα τραγουδίστρια με πολλές επιτυχίες κυρίως κατά τη δεκαετία του '90. Γεννήθηκε στις 13 Απριλίου του 1965 στον Πειραιά και κατάγεται από την Κάρπαθο Η Μαντώ είναι κόρη του πιανίστα της τζαζ Νίκου Σταματόπουλου και της σοπράνο της λυρικής σκηνής Μαίρης Απέργη και θεωρήθηκε από μικρή παιδί-θαύμα για τις φωνητικές της δυνατότητες. Ως παιδί εκτός από τις μουσικές σπουδές της και το σχολείο έκανε πρωταθλητισμό στην κολύμβηση με την ομάδα του Ολυμπιακού. Σε ηλικία 13 ετών πρωτοεμφανίζεται στο θέατρο Καλουτά συμμετέχοντας στη μουσική παράσταση ‘Jesus Christ Superstar' υπό την επιμέλεια των Μίμη Πλέσσα και Δημήτρη Μαλαβέτα, ενώ το 1981 μπαίνει στην ελληνική δισκογραφία συμμετέχοντας με το όνομα Mandy στο Granny Motorcycle σε μουσική και στίχους του Τζίμη Πανούση. Με αυτό το ψευδώνυμο κυκλοφορεί το 1985 το maxi single '' Fill Me Up / Love Me Baby'', 126106 CBS και τον επόμενο χρόνο το Set Yourself In Motion / Where Do I Begin, 127171 CBS, σε παραγωγή Κώστα Χαριτοδιπλωμένου. Μετά την επιτυχία των δυό αυτών maxi singles φεύγει για την Αμερική όπου κάνει μαθήματα φωνητικής με τον Hal Shaefer, δάσκαλο επίσης των Barbra Streisand και Liza Minelli και μαθήματα κινησιολογίας. To 1987 κάνει άλλη μια εμφάνιση στην ελληνική δισκογραφία με τη συμμέτοχή της στη συλλογή «Τα 10 Δεκαρια» μαζι με την Πωλίνα, Καίτη Γαρμπή, Σοφία Βόσσου, Ανδρέα Μικρούτσικο, Λαυρέντη Μαχαιρίτσα, Σάκη Μπουλά και Στέλιο Σταυράκη, και ερμηνεύει το «Στα ζεστά φεγγάρια» (διασκευή του “The land of 1000 dances) και «Το Γράμμα» (διασκευή του “The letter”). Το 1989, ενώ υπάρχει ήδη συμβόλαιο με τη CBS (νυν Sony Music), έρχεται η πρόταση από Ελλάδα και συγκεκριμένα από τη MINOS EMI για δίσκο με ελληνικό στίχο. Έτσι το 1989 κυκλοφορεί την πρώτη της ολοκληρωμένη δισκογραφική δουλειά "Δωσ' μου ένα φιλί...Αυτό το καλοκαίρι". Κι έτσι ξεκινά μια σειρά επιτυχημένων δίσκων επί ελληνικού εδάφους πλέον. Μεγάλες της επιτυχίες είναι τα τραγούδια Αυτό το καλοκαίρι (1989), Στοιχηματίζω (1990), Εσύ (1991), Τιμώρησέ με (1991), Αισθήσεις (1993), Φυλάκισέ με (1994), Στον έβδομο ουρανό (1995), Φάρος (1997), Φωτιά στα πρέπει (1998), Πιο πολύ (2000), Φαίνεται (2003) κ.ά. Το 2000 έκανε ντουέτο με την Τουρκάλα τραγουδίστρια Σερτάμπ Ερενέρ το τραγούδι Φως/Aşk, που μιλά για τις ελληνοτουρκικές σχέσεις. Το τραγούδι αυτό έγινε επιτυχία τόσο στην Ελλάδα όσο και στην Τουρκία. Συνεργασίες Η Μαντώ έχει συνεργαστεί με μερικούς απ' τους πιο καταξιωμένους συνθέτες και στιχουργούς, όπως οι Γιάννης Σπανός, Γιώργος Χατζηνάσιος, Μίμης Πλέσσας, Φοίβος, Αλέξης Παπαδημητρίου, Γιώργος Θεοφάνους, Στέφανος Κορκολής, Ανδρέας Λάμπρου, Τάκης Δαμάσχης (C:Real), Κώστας Χαριτοδιπλωμένος, Δημήτρης Πανόπουλος, Ιφιγένεια Γιαννοπούλου, Ελένη Γιαννατσούλια, Εύη Δρούτσα, Ναταλία Γερμανού, Ηρώ Τριγώνη κ.ά. Το 2000 στο δίσκο της "Σε άλλη διάσταση" ερμήνευσε με επιτυχία το C'est la vie του Γάλλου βετεράνου της ηλεκτρονικής μουσικής Jean-Michel Jarre. Ο Jarre ζητά να συνεργαστεί με τη Μαντώ. Έχει επίσης εμφανιστεί σε μεγάλα νυχτερινά κέντρα πλάι σε μεγάλα όνοματα της ελληνικής σκηνής. Αξιοσημείωτες οι συνεργασίες της με τους: Δημήτρη Μητροπάνο, Πασχάλη Τερζή, Χρήστο Νικολόπουλο, Πασχάλη Αρβανιτίδη, Δήμητρα Γαλάνη, Γιάννη Πουλόπουλο (ο οποίος σε κάθε τους κοινή εμφάνιση, την περιόδο της συνεργασίας τους, την προσφωνούσε ως την "καλύτερη τραγουδίστρια της γενιάς της") κ.ά. Το Νοέμβριο του 2007 μετά από πολυετή απουσία από τα μεγάλα νυχτερινά κέντρα τις Αθήνας εμφανίζεται στο "Athens on the rocks" με τον Πασχάλη και τη Σοφία Αρβανίτη. "Athens on the Rocks" (2007-2008) Το "Athens on the rocks" (Πρώην "13 Φεγγάρια") είναι νυχτερινό κέντρο της Αθήνας, όπου από 7/11/2007 εμφανίζονται οι : Πασχάλης Αρβανιτίδης, Μαντώ, Σοφία Αρβανίτη. Στο πρόγραμμα συμμετέχουν η κόρη του Πασχάλη, Ζίνα Αρβανιτίδη, και ο πρωτοεμφανιζόμενος Γιώργος Παπαδόπουλος. Ντουέτα Η Μαντώ στην καριέρα της έχει κάνει αρκετά ντουέτα με άλλους διάσημους συναδέλφους της. Αξιοσημείωτα είναι το Αδιόρθωτη αγάπη ντουέτο με το Δημήτρη Μητροπάνο από το δίσκο της Ανήσυχο βλέμμα, το Εμείς με τον Αντώνη Ρέμο από τον πρώτο του δίσκο Αντώνης Ρέμος, το Έρωτας δηλητήριο με τον Πασχάλη Τερζή απ'το δίσκο της Προδοσία και το προαναφερθέν ντουέτο με τη Σερτάμπ. Συνθέσεις Η Μαντώ είναι ικανότατη και στον τομέα της σύνθεσης παίζει πιάνο, κιθάρα και κρουστά και σε κάποιους δίσκους της έχει γράψει η ίδια μουσική για τα τραγούδια της. Επίσης δικά της τραγούδια έχει δώσει και σε άλλους ερμηνευτές όπως ο Πασχάλης Τερζής και η Κατερίνα Κούκα. Έχει ακόμη υπογράψει τη σύνθεση του τραγουδιού Where you are της Αμερικανίδας τραγουδίστριας Jessica Simpson, το οποίο σκαρφάλωσε στο τοπ 10 των αμερικάνικων τσαρτς. Γιουροβίζιον Το 2003 εκπροσώπησε την Ελλάδα στη Γιουροβίζιον με το τραγούδι Never Let you Go σε μουσική δική της και στίχους του Τέρρυ Σιγανού και κατέλαβε την 17η θέση στην τελική κατάταξη. Προσωπική ζωή Η Μαντώ είναι παντρεμένη από το 2001 και έχει δύο παιδιά, ένα αγόρι κι ένα κορίτσι. Δισκογραφία LPs *Δωσ' μου ένα φιλί...Αυτό το καλοκαίρι - 1989 *Πτήση για δύο - 1990 *Κίνηση τρίτη -1991 *Αισθήσεις -1992 *Η δική μας η αγάπη - 1993 *Ανήσυχο βλέμμα - 1994 *Στον έβδομο ουρανό - 1995 *Γιά όλες τις φορές - 1997 *Προδοσία - 1998 *Σε άλλη διάσταση - 2000 *Mando & Coltrane Big Band Liakis Costas - 2001 *Οι αγάπες φεύγουν, τα τραγούδια μένουν - 2003 *Μαντώ ΙΙ - 2008 Έχει επίσης κυκλοφορήσει δυό «Best of»: *Οι μεγαλύτερες επιτυχίες της - 1995 *Οι μεγαλύτερες επιτυχίες - 2003 CD-Singles & Maxi-Singles * Fill me up (with your love) - 1985 * Set yourself in motion - 1986 * Απειλή (Remix Cd-single) - 1996 * Μάταια (Remix Cd-single) - 1997 * Λίγο λίγο (EP Single) - 2002 * Never let you go - 2003 * Δωσ' μου λόγο να σωθώ ( digital remix) - 2009 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Τραγουδιστές Γης *Τραγουδιστής *Άσμα *Στιχουργία *Μουσική Ερμηνεία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Greek singers *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *youtube.com *[ ] Category: Τραγουδιστές Ελλάδας